


Iron Maiden

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Flirting, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my, ho appena flirtato con Captain America.” borbottò arrossendo appena e portandosi una mano alla faccia.<br/>Steve, ancora accanto a lei, rise e Toni si voltò in tempo per vederlo farle l'occhiolino mentre rispondeva divertito. “Non si preoccupi signora, ho sentito di peggio nell'esercito.”<br/>Toni sorrise. Forse in fondo aveva ancora una possibilità. “Sono ancora signorina.” gli ricordò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata al gender bend

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=hs4c53)

 

_**Iron Maiden** _

  
_ Prompt: Stony. Fem!Tony x Steve _ __  
_ "Oddio,ho fatto proposte indecenti a Captain America" "Non si preoccupi Miss Stark, vengo dall'esercito, ho ricevuto proposte ben peggiori" _ __  
Note: in pratica è pre-Avengers. (PS: punti extra per chi capisce perchè il titolo è una pessima battuta di spirito.)    


Toni odiava quando Fury la chiamava allo SHIELD per una delle sue “consulenze urgenti”. L'ultima volta l'aveva letteralmente trattata come un qualsiasi tecnico e le aveva fatto sistemare un semplice errore di sistema sul fottuto computer nel suo fottuto ufficio. Certo, Toni ne aveva approfittato per ficcanasare un po' tra la roba di Fury -cosa di cui si era pentita immediatamente perchè, ugh, Fury era fottutamente noioso e giocava per troppe ore a del noiosissimo poker online-, ma alle fine dei conti, si era comunque sentita presa per il culo in modo pesante.

Anche quel giorno, vagava nei corridoi, un tablet stretto tra le mani mentre cercava di terminare uno dei suoi progetti che aveva dovuto interrompere solo per risolvere qualche casino fatto da dei cretini sul suo magnifico prototipo di Helicarrier. Non si sorprese quindi, quando si scontrò con un tizio che voltava l'angolo. Se non fosse stato per i riflessi pronti dello sconosciuto, probabilmente Toni sarebbe finita col suo prezioso deretano sul pavimento; fortunatamente, il tipo l'aveva afferrata da entrambe le braccia e l'aveva tenuta in piedi.

Toni alzò lo sguardo, pronta ad incolpare lo sconosciuto nonostante fosse conscia che fosse probabilmente più colpa sua che dell'agente dello SHIELD, ma a Toni piaceva impaurire gli agenti con la propria autorità. Rimase invece sbalordita dal fusto che si trovò di fronte.  
Era in abiti civili, nonostante sembrassero a) decisamente fuori moda e b) almeno una taglia troppo piccola per i muscoli del tipo. E che tipo! Biondo, occhi azzurri, della spalle da morirci e un sorriso desolato che... un bocconcino.

Toni si stampò in viso la sua migliore espressione seducente, si passò una mano tra i capelli e strinse il tablet sotto il seno, mettendo ancora di più in evidenza il proprio petto prosperoso.

“Scusami, dolcezza. Mi sono un po' persa e cercavo di capire dove andare per raggiungere l'hangar.” disse infine con tono forse un po' troppo sensuale per la situazione. Ma beh, a Toni piaceva essere teatrale, era risaputo. E fare la donzella in difficoltà con fusti come quello che aveva davanti funzionava sempre.

“Mi piacerebbe poterla accompagnare, signora, ma temo di non sapere dove sia di preciso l'hangar.” si scusò il biondo continuando a sorridere.

Oh beh, meglio cambiare strategia. “Forse riesco a ricordarmi la strada. Accompagnami comunque, dolcezza. E ti prego, chiamami Toni.” disse prendendolo a braccetto e trascinandolo con sé verso la sua destinazione. “Oh, e sono ancora signorina.” Aggiunse facendogli un occhiolino.

Lo sconosciuto non sembrava completamente a suo agio, ma continuò a camminare e a rispondere in modo fin troppo educato e pudico ad ogni genere di flirt che usciva dalla bocca di Toni.

Steve, questo il nome che era riuscita a tirargli fuori di bocca, era un po' un uomo d'altri tempi, le era ormai ovvio quando arrivano all'hangar mezz'ora dopo. Certo non immaginava che la cosa fosse letterale, ma il tutto divenne palese quando Fury si riferì a lui come Captain Rogers e gli ingranaggi nel proprio cervello girarono velocemente fornendole la soluzione.  
“Oh my, ho appena flirtato con Captain America.” borbottò arrossendo appena e portandosi una mano alla faccia.

Steve, ancora accanto a lei, rise e Toni si voltò in tempo per vederlo farle l'occhiolino mentre rispondeva divertito. “Non si preoccupi signora, ho sentito di peggio nell'esercito.”

Toni sorrise. Forse in fondo aveva ancora una possibilità. “Sono ancora signorina.” gli ricordò.

Quando Fury interruppe il loro scambio di sguardi, Toni lo fissò con espressione contrariata. Fottuto guastafeste.

 


End file.
